Season 11
Match 1 : Vini Vidi Victory! (DEX) vs. The PanTher (SIN) A Fresh start of the season is started with a heckuva match! Vini and The PanTher clobbered each other in the Round 1 through round 2, delivering many hard hits at each other. The PanTher decides to break the Stalemate with Twister Tundra Alley, Vini interrupts it with counter reversal, and in the end The PanTher becomes the nick to the Vini-Vidi-Vada Voom. Match 2 : Governor Grim (SIN) vs. Max Overload (DEX) Grim starts off with some hard hits, but Max counters it by hitting Grim with his electric gloves, It seems all lost for Grim when he trapped him in a Electric Cage, but it well the Mega Skull speaking as Max fall down to the mat. Match 3 : Gambler Jack (SIN) vs. Sanji Karo (DEX) It's a nightmare for Sanji when Jack tricked him to waste his money on gambling, and crushes him with some hard-hitting moves, but Sanji's worse nightmare is realized when Jack used his ultimate move : Kings Low Aces High!! Match 4 : Death Rider (SIN) vs. Diamond Gazillion (DEX) Diamond hits hard and fast in the round 1 using some quick moves, and almost crushes him when Diamond drops a sack of Gold on Death Rider, but some last-minutes assist from Bucks may help this sinistra win the match. Match 5 : Queen Nefercreepy (SIN) vs. Rosa Estrella (DEX) As if Nefercreepy's sanke curse is not enough to make Rosa on the ropes, Rosa is given a more horrible scene and lost when her cookies turned into a mummy! The dexteras are on a losing streak, but the comeback of the top TWF's wrestlers will brings a nice wind for the dexteras. Match 6 : Pete Hipmaster (DEX) vs. Bob Drumbrock (SIN) A Rocker meets his nightmare when Pete is facing the Sinistras' Drummer, Bob. After dodging Bob's attack, Pete gives him a taste of Thousand Hands, In Round 2 Bucks cheats by giving Bob a Gatling gun, only to be shoved away by Pete's moves. Bob's on the ropes, but It will Midnight Prom becomes Bob's worst nightmare! Match 7 : Knockout Ninja (DEX) vs. Corbata (SIN) Corbata takes the early upperhand, by giving Ninja a taste of his slow cheat code, and slowing Ninja's movements, until The Ref debug it. Corbata still maintain his advantage with some moves, but it will be the Ninja becomes the Winner tonight when he's using the smoke bomb! Match 8 : Pierre Pamplemousse (DEX) vs. Shark Jaws (SIN) The wrestling match becomes a kitchen when Pierre faces Shark Jaws, despite some quick hits from Pierre, Shark Jaws endured it and gains the advantage with his Sharp-Fin. Pierre counters him by throwing pies, which, strangely effective. Shark is on the ropes already when Pierre doing his Spatula Storm, but Shark finds himself in a BIGGER trouble when Pierre's dish involves Shark Meat, and finishes Shark Jaws with his new move : The Knife Spin! Match 9: Dexstar (DEX) vs. The Big Time (SIN) After a very long break, Dexstar is back for more action! The Big Time shows no mercy against him, pounding him and bashing him. When Dexstar uses the Star Beam, it affects The Big Time, but his head is still in the game. He is about to pull off the Time Bomb, until the stars use there gravitational powers to bring The Big Time into space. With no Big Time in the ring, Dexstar is the winner by default! Match 10: Dexstar (DEX) vs. Senator Skull (SIN) The Big Time remains floating in space as Dexstar faces Senator Skull. Senator Skull and Dexstar are evenly matched until Senator Skull picks it up with cheating schemes. Dexstar knows he's in trouble when Senator Skull dodges the Star Beam. Senator Skull is ready for a win, and he unleashes the Skull's Revenge Shocker. But right before the pin, the stars decide to let go of The Big Time, and drop him on Senator Skull! Another lucky win for Dexstar. Match 11: Good/Bad Guy (DEX) vs. Scoutmaster Scott (SIN) Good/Bad Guy is back once again, but he's against the powerful and tricky Scoutmaster Scott. Good/Bad guy appears to be winning at first, but Scott puts a blindfold on him and pulls him to the ground. Good/Bad Guy is taking a big beating, but gets back in the game by dodging all of the Cookie Scouts' plunger arrows. In the final round, Scott catches Good/Bad Guy in an animal trap. Good/Bad Guy realizes it's been used many times on defenseless little animals. Being an animal lover, Good/Bad Guy turns into his angry form ad slams home a close win. Match 12: Jean the Lumberjack (DEX) vs. Itsy Bitsy (SIN) Jean returns to the ring to face the cunning Sinistra lady Itsy Bitsy. Itsy's spider webs are chopped down by Jean's axe, and her punches aren't dealing any damage either, and Jean lays down some hard hits. Itsy Bitsy calls in some spider friends to capture Jean in a giant spider web, Jean is in trouble, but broke free thanks to The Cutting Edge! Match 13: The Famed Falcon vs. N Fuego A new wrestler, the fast Famed Falcon, joins the Dexteras and fights N Fuego. The Famed Falcon uses incredibly fast hits to take the lead, and he takes to the sky. However, N Fuego throws rocks at the Falcon and sends him down. N Fuego tries the Flaming Flattener, and hurts falcon bad. He barely has enogh strength to fly back up, and he falls right on Fuego! Famed Falcon not only wins, but invented a new move for himself, the Falcon Dive. Match 14: Athletic Luke (DEX) vs. Gambler Jack (SIN) It's a sprawl of Special Moves and at round 3 things look pretty close. Gambler Jack thinks he's got it won when he uses Kings Low Aces High, but Athletic Luke survives it and uses the Sporty Luke to take home the win. Match 15: The Famed Falcon (DEX) vs. Mugsy Thumbscrew (SIN) The Famed Falcon makes his return to fight Mugsy Thumbscrew. Mugsy Thumbscrew's attacks are easily being dodged by the falcon and countered. He tries his thumb Liquidator, but the Falcon dodges each zap, and one of the beams hits a spotlight that falls on his head. Famed Falcon uses the Falcon Dive, and Mugsy tries to doge, but it's impossible to dodge the deadly Falcon Dive! Match 16: The Famed Falcon (DEX) vs. Billy Batboy (SIN) It soon becomes a battle to the skies when Billy Batboy hops on Leatherwing. It doesn't help much, as famed Falcon is still able to pin Billy. Leatherwing whacks Famed Falcon, injuring him badly. Billy jumps off Leatherwing to pin Falcon, but a confused Leatherwing picks up the Famed Falcon and allows him to do the Falcon Dive. Billy just can't win, can he? Match 17: Scarecrow (SIN) Vs. Mr. Extremo (DEX) Scarecrow faces off with fearless Mr. Extremo. Extremo takes the lead with a couple extreme punches. Scarecrow attacks with some pumpkin heads, but Extremo doges them. Scarecrow then unleashes some fear gas and Extremo fallters! Match 18: Agent-009 (DEX) vs. The Cheetah (SIN) Agent 009 battles with The Cheetah. He was able to gain her trust from the first round and take her down, but The Cheetah wont hold back and used all of her traps up her sleeve, but a combo of The Smoke Bomb Surprise and Motion Sensor Bombs took down The Cheetah and scoring a very exciting victory for the Dexteras. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Quarterfinals! Quarterfinal 1: Agent-009 (Dex) vs. Govenor Grim (SIN) Alright, get ready! Agent-009 is pounding the crud out of Grim, but Grim comes back with a slythe from Rolf. Grim pounds Agent some more and prepares for the Skull's Thunder Revenge, but the Dynamite Demolition has something to say about it! Quarterfinal 2: Scarecrow (SIN) vs. Knockout Ninja (DEX)